Forgotten Birthday
by DarkSpring
Summary: Ella thinks her beloved Char forgetts her birthday? RR


BAN: Hey people I hope you like this it is the first non Harry Potter fan fiction that I ever wrote. This is a one shot and I doubt that I will make a chapter two... well unless you really, really want me to! And I want all of you to know that I hate the movie Ella Enchanted and if you haven't read the book I suggest that you do so. Read and Review please!!!!  
  
The Forgotten Birthday  
  
Ella sat quietly in her room waiting for her love, her Char to return. He had gone early that day before she had woke. Ella was anything but happy, it was her birthday and her wonderful husband of just a year had forgotten it.  
  
"How could he do so?!" She had yelled at Mandy while washing their morning dishes. "I can't believe he had forgotten." Mandy agreed with, Lady. Ella had no idea that Mandy knew more than she did about Prince Charmont's doings the day's before that that very day.  
  
Ella had left Mandy alone; she had to think about what she wanted to do with the gardens. She had earlier wanted to plant some new flowers that she had seen in Bast, when she had finally visited, and found out that since the returning ball for Char they had changed the colors of the carriages to orange. Ella was delighted while Char only smiled on.  
  
Quietly going back to her grand room Ella sighed hoping that this would help. "Lucinda, come to my aid." In a swirl of brilliant Pink and the smell of lilacs, Lucinda appeared before the distressed Princess.  
  
"You called my child?" She asked curtsying for her majesty.  
  
Ella nodded her head and sitting down, gesturing for the fairy to join her. "I'm confused my friend and I need someone to talk to who won't judge me." The now 17 year old princess confided. "I don't know what to think about my Prince any more." Lucinda nodded listening carefully. "I thought that he above everyone would remember my birthday." Ella cried falling back onto her marvelous Queen sized bed. "Did I do something wrong? He has been avoiding I haven't seen him in two days. I'm worried that I have lost him.  
  
Lucinda smiled beautifully, "No my dear child he is just helping you." Lucinda quickly formed an excuse and left.  
  
"Well... that was pointless." She said to herself.  
  
An hour later Ella found herself back at the top of the tower where she had found her beloved glass slippers with Char. Sitting down she went over all the things in her head that she loved Char for. And all the things she could have done that made him hate her.  
  
She didn't know how long that she sat there but eventually there was a knock on door. "Princess, may I come in?" Ella looked up into the handsome face of Char.  
  
"Why of course your highness." Ella smiled as she got pulled up off the floor. "Why are you up here?" Char asked hugging his wife.  
  
"Just thinking, do you hate me?" Ella asked suddenly. Char let go of Ella quickly and took a step back. "W- What?" He stuttered. "Why... Why would I hate you?"  
  
Ella looked away of the edge of the passage way. "You've been avoiding me for three days." Ella let the statement hand in the air. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you in some way that made you hate me?" She slid to the ground again tears falling down her face.  
  
Char sat quickly wiping her tears away with his sleeve. "No... you've done nothing. I swear on my on grave, you have done nothing my beauty." Ella looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. "There's that smile that I love. Why do you ask?"  
  
Ella feeling extremely stupid at this point looks at the floor again. "Well... you see this is going to sound a little stupid but you see todayismybirthday andIthoughtyouforgot." She said as quickly as possible.  
  
Thinking over what she just said Char smiled. "So let me get this straight. Today is your birthday and you thought that I forgot?" Ella nodded she could feel Char chuckling beside her. "Now if I forgot would I get a huge party for you?" Ella looked up at her prince in disbelief.  
  
"You-you what?" Ella allowed herself to be pulled into Chars arm as he carried her out of the passage way and to the top of the grand stair case. Setting her down he raced down it and motioned Ella to follow, which she did with great ease. Catching her at the bottom Char twirled her around and carried her into the carriage that awaited them.  
  
"Now my dear lady, you have to promise me one thing..." Ella nodded eager to see what Char had done for her. "You have to promise to keep your eyes closed until I take the cloth off your eyes okay?" Ella nodded again.  
  
Char carefully slipped the cloth around her eyes and whistled for the coach men to get them to their destination.  
  
A half an hour later Ella was finally un-blindfolded and fell back into Chars arms as the room in front of her roared, 'Surprise.' Spinning to face her prince, Ella smiled.  
  
"I thought that you forgot." She said quietly. Char shook his head.  
  
"I could never have forgotten your birthday my dear Ella. Now come on we have to go be good hostesses." Ella followed Char to meet all the people, and elves, and goblins, and gnomes, and fairies, and giants who had come to celebrate her birthday.  
  
By the end of the night it had to be on the top ten favorite day's of her life. There was one person that she hadn't seen though, and that was her fairy godmother, Mandy. Making her way into the kitchen she found Mandy at the kitchen table looking down at there magic book.  
  
"Mandy, how could you just lead me on like that?!" Ella laughed sitting down at the table opposite to her precious fairy friend. "Mandy?" Ella asked when she didn't get an answer.  
  
Reaching across the table she shook Mandy's hand snapping her back into the land of the living. "Yes lady?" Ella shook her head.  
  
"I was asking why you lead me on today, letting me believe that Char had forgotten about my birthday!" Mandy laughed at this, and pushed the magic book in front of Ella.  
  
Looking down Ella read the note inside it and tears fell down her face. It was from her mother.  
  
Dear Ella, I wrote this in advance before I died. I wanted to tell you that I love you very much. A gnome had told me that I would die when I did, and that you would marry a royal family member. I do so hope that it is Char. He is such a charming boy. I hope that you have over come your curse. I know that you did. You are so strong, if any one could break it it's you.  
  
Tell Mandy that I love her and don't blame herself on not making me eat the hair. I knew what was going to happen and I am sorry that I didn't do anything about it. I knew that if I ever did tell Mandy she would work herself into a right fit that I could have possibly done big magic. That is why I didn't choose to live. I knew that I had to die and that is just how it goes.  
  
I love you sweetie for ever and ever. Tell your husband that I know that I would have liked him dearly. Take your Tonic.  
  
Mother  
  
Ella looked up at Mandy and realized that she was crying. Silent tears rolled down her own cheeks. "I miss her." Ella cried and ran around the table to hug her beloved chief.  
  
"I know sweetie. I know." They stayed that way for a moment before Char came in smiling.  
  
"Ella, what's the matter? Mandy?" Char asked rubbing Ella's back.  
  
"Read the page." Ella cried. Char did as he was told and read the page. It was terribly sad.  
  
Char holding back his own tears about the letter, he picked up his young wife and took her upstairs. "I miss her too." He murmured, Ella laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I know you do. And I know that she liked you, and would have approved of me marrying you." She said quietly back letting her eyes drift closed. "I love you and thank you for the best birthday in my life." 


End file.
